


Shadow Beginnings

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: Shadow Justice [1]
Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: A sha isan ancient breed of canine related to a jackal, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, F/M, Geb is a sha, Gen, Greek gods, Horus is an ornery falcon, Minor canon Thanagarian characters, Prequel to Shadow Justice, Priest Seto -centric, Sentient Shadows, Three Egyptian Gods, Yami no Game | Shadow Game, kisara is Greek, set-centric, seth-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to <i>Shadow Justice</i>.</p><p>Set grew up on the streets after his mother was murdered by marauders. Be he refused to stay that way. His genius and power soon made him the holder of the Millennium Rod under Pharaoh Atem. Now if he can just survive the trials of the Shadow Court, both political, emotional, physical, and spiritual. All while at war with the false godkings' empire to the south and betrayal from within the Court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shadows and the Rod

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Behold, chapter one! I have succeeded. I shall continue to find a balance of updates between this fic and it's sequel _Shadow Justice_ which is still a work in progress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Set joins the ranks of Pharaoh Atem's Shadow Court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Chapter one is a go.

He counted the steps as he walked up to the throne room. His face revealed none of the intense, whirling emotions inside of him. Up until now, he had only glimpsed the young Pharaoh from a distance while studying for the exams. Now that he had passed, he was given the opportunity to be a candidate for one of the seven High Priests. He had not turned down the opportunity despite his initial misgivings. And now here he was, walking to the throne room to be presented to the crown and take part in the first official Court.

It was a lot of stress and anxiety to handle, but it was nothing like what he used to deal with as a child on the streets. Or at least, that was what he continued to tell himself. It still took a conscious effort to keep his hands from shaking. This was the Pharaoh after all. With one word, he could authorize someone's death.

More importantly, the seven High Priests wielded the seven Millennium Items. It was said the Items brought death to anyone other than seven chosen High Priests unfortunate enough to try to control them. It was said they died painfully. He knew his chances of seeing another day were slim, but he was driven. He would not back down from his goal, not now, not ever. He wanted to learn, to have power, to study as much as he could. He wanted to be able to protect what he held dear, no matter what the price.

He was so deep in thought, he barely noticed when his guide pushed open the great doors to the large, airy throne room. He did notice when the heavy scent of incense invaded his nose and made him slightly light headed. He lifted his head, careful to keep his eyes cast down in respect, and straightened his posture. One step at a time.

When his guide knelt, so did he.

"Greetings, Great Pharaoh, revered Shadow Court," his guide announced. "I bring a young man whose scores on the exams were exemplary for his age group, far exceeding any we have ever seen to date. If it pleases the Pharaoh and the Shadow Court, I am proud to present Set, our candidate for High Priest."

Set felt his stomach flutter like reeds in a breeze but deliberately did not swallow or take a deep breathe. Instead, he forced his anxiety down, continued to breathe normally, and raised his head. He boldly stared the Pharaoh directly in the eyes.

He heard the gasps from the members of the Court, shocked by his disrespect. But he had to know, he had to see if the rumors were true. His few glimpses of the Pharaoh were always from a distance, always too far to see his eyes. The rumors said the Pharaoh's eyes were violet, the shade of the sunset just before the full veil of night covered the sky. He wanted to know he was not the only one with odd eyes. He wanted to know he was not alone.

The rumors were true.

The Pharaoh's eyes were indeed violet. They gleamed with an inner light that was unearthly and beautiful. They stared back at him wide in surprise, but there was a flicker of something else deep inside them. The Pharaoh was impressed. He held up his hand, silencing his Court.

"Set," the Pharaoh said, his voice carrying easily through the great hall held no anger, merely mild interest. "Why do you show such disrespect?"

Set did not lower his eyes. Instead, he stood and strode forward, aware of the disapproving eyes watching him. He felt a fierce wave of protectiveness hit him hard from the left as well as wariness, distrust, and shock from all directions. Surprisingly, the Pharaoh was the easiest to read. Set felt shock and wariness, but also curiosity coming from the young man sitting regally on the throne.

The wave of protectiveness increased the closer Set came to the Pharaoh. He stopped at the foot of the dais and just stared silently. He finally spoke when the wave of protectiveness became a solid wall that felt like it was trying to physically push him aside.

"If you would call off your guard dog, I would much appreciate it," he said.

The Pharaoh blinked in confusion. "Guard dog?"

Set tilted his head. "The holder of the Ring seems intent on pushing me back. It is most annoying and if you do not stop him, I will."

The Pharaoh leaned forward, violet eyes studying Set closely. "You can feel him?" he asked with interest.

Set raised an eyebrow. "Yes. It is hard to miss."

Violet eyes sparkled with curiosity. "What does he feel like?"

Set was taken aback by the question. So much so, he looked away from the violet and into the rich brown eyes of the person behind the wall of protectiveness. The man was tall, well built, and practically vibrated with magic. The wall pressed harder against him, pushing Set back. Annoyed, Set sneered and lashed out with his feelings, snapping at the man like a whip.

The man visibly flinched and stepped back, clutching his head with a cry. Set tilted his head, surprised by the reaction. He turned to face the man fully. Cautiously, Set reached out with his feelings once more, this time catching the man's emotions and tugging them towards him. The man staggered and Set hesitantly loosened his hold in favor of simply brushing the other man's emotions.

Fear, shock, and pain.

Intrigued, Set withdrew and looked back to the Pharaoh who was staring at him with avid interest. Set refused to lean away from the hungry violet gaze, choosing to match it with his own. After a moment, the Pharaoh smiled.

"You must tell me where you learned to do that," the Pharaoh said.

Set's brows pulled together in confusion. "Do what?"

"Lash out with your Shadows like that," the Pharaoh said, leaning back in his throne.

Set narrowed his eyes in thought. "Shadows?" he asked. "You mean this?" He reached out and caught one of the tendrils of dark emotion surrounding the Pharaoh and tugged as gently as he could.

Violet eyes widened. "Yes," he said softly, "that."

Set shook his head. "I taught myself," Set said. "You learn what you must to survive on the streets. It is either that or die."

The Pharaoh winced.

"Do not speak so casually and disrespectfully to the Pharaoh, boy," one of the High Priests, Karim if Set remembered correctly from his studies, said.

Again the Pharaoh held out his hand, silencing the other man, violet eyes never leaving Set's. "Your eyes," he said. "They are an unusual color."

Set stiffened, eyebrows drawing low in discontent. "As are yours," he said, defensively.

"I meant no offense," the Pharaoh said calmly. "I simply have never seen eyes of such an unusual and bright color before."

"Nor have I yours," Set replied.

The two stared at each other unblinking. Then the Pharaoh grinned and closed his eyes. "I like your eyes," he said. "I have heard of your prowess at games of strategy."

Set blinked at the non sequitur. "I...I beg your pardon?"

The Pharaoh stood, and Set was surprised by the Pharaoh's height, or lack thereof. He stepped back so his left foot remained forward and watched the man who could order his death on a whim turn his back to him and stride over to the side and pick up a slender scepter of pure gold. The handle was long and unadorned but at the top sat a golden orb emblazoned with the Eye of Ra. Twin wicked blades protruded on either side of the orb at the head of the scepter like wings half open in flight.

The Pharaoh turned back to Set and held out the scepter. "I believe you will find this to your liking, Set," the Pharaoh said.

"My Pharaoh," the protective Priest who wore the Millennium Ring said. "I must protest."

"Calm yourself Mahaad," the Pharaoh said, eyes never straying from Set who continued to stare at the golden scepter hungrily. "We will know in a moment whether he is the Rod's chosen or not."

 _The Rod,_ Set thought. Then this must be the Millennium Rod, the only unclaimed Item left. Set could not tear his eyes away from the smooth golden surface no matter how hard he tried. It sang to him like nothing ever had before. He reached out tentatively with his emotions and felt answering emotions curl around him welcomingly, lulling him with their powerful but soothing touch. Were these the Shadows the Pharaoh spoke of?

Without realizing what he was doing, Set extended his hand and wrapped his fingers around the slender handle. It was just as smooth as it looked, and warm to the touch. He could feel power pulsing through it like a heartbeat. He calmed himself and stared with his mystic sight and saw tendrils of darkness radiating out from the Rod and curling around his hand and arm like vines or snakes. They felt warm and welcoming, like the arms of his mother had felt so many years ago.

The darkness beckoned to him and Set hesitated only a moment before lowering his hard built barriers and was flooded with emotions both his own and not. The emotions spoke to him like nothing he had ever felt before. They sang to him, whispered to him, and conversed with him like a mother, father, brother, sister, friend, and lover. They promised to hold him close forever, to never let him go. They claimed him as theirs, declaring it to the world, and Set could not find the strength nor desire to deny them.

He was theirs, but they were _his_. Just as they laid claim to him, he laid claim to them. They embraced him in a cocoon of tingling warmth that bordered on cold, but Set encircled them with his own emotions that burned low and hot like a metalsmith's fire. He yanked them close to him, anchoring them deep within himself, filling a gap, a hole he never knew he had.

They filled him to the brim and beyond. It began to burn be he did not stop them. They wanted this and so did he. He felt something crack deep within him and felt his chest begin to ache. His eyes closed instinctively against the sudden pain and saw a great beast he somehow knew was his. It growled deep in its throat and Set held out his hand to the beast unafraid of its monstrous appearance. The beast knelt before him, willing submitting to him.

Set tilted his head and spoke for the first time since the dark emotions -Shadows they corrected him with a hunger that left a flush in his cheeks and a dizzy head. It was one word, but it was absolute and binding.

"Duos."

The beast Duos roared. It now had a name and was eternally bound to Set until they were split apart forever in death. There was a loud crack and Set gasped in pained shock. It felt like his soul had been ripped in half like an eggshell. The pain was quick and intense, but disappeared no sooner than it had arrived replaced by euphoria. The shattered pieces of his soul were wrenched back to their rightful places and held together firmly by the Shadows.

It felt so good Set never knew he had fallen to his knees gasping and clutching the Rod to his chest possessively. All he could feel were the Shadows filling him and whirling around him. He felt their warmth and glee at having a wielder of their Rod, now Set's Rod. They loved Set, adored him, worshipped him, and he returned their affections with a fierceness that was uniquely his.

He distantly felt something touch his shoulder and grabbed it with his Shadows. It felt familiar and powerful; but it was not _his_ so why was it here in his inner self? He jerked the strange presence closer and studied it. He had definitely felt it before, but it still felt new to him. He projected his curiosity to the strange presence.

The presence responded by gently soothing him, brushing his Shadows in a way that had Set's hackles rising. He felt pride radiating from the presence, pride for _him_. The presence felt proud of Set. That encouraged him, but it did not ease his trust of the strange presence. He lashed out at the presence viciously.

"Mine," he distantly heard himself hiss.

He felt shock emanate from the presence, then amusement followed by affirmation. It agreed the Shadows were Set's and withdrew slightly in respect. It tugged him gently back to...somewhere. He was somewhere? Where?

The Shadows pulled him back, not wanting him to leave them just yet. Set agreed with them. He did not want to leave his Shadows' embrace. They welcomed him, they did not ridicule him or shun him. They adored him.

The presence pulled him more insistently and Set reluctantly followed. His Shadows clung to him, refusing to fully release him from their embrace. They would always be with him, never leaving him alone. This they swore.

For some reason, that was enough for Set and he blinked, the world around him suddenly coming into focus. He blinked to moisten his dry eyes, then blinked again, mouth falling open in a small 'oh' when he saw several ropes of Shadow looping around his ankle and one swirling around his wrist and arm like a bracelet. The sight and feel of them warmed his heart and he smiled.

The pressure on his shoulder he did not notice until now tightened and Set raised his eyes. Since when had he fallen to his knees? The Pharaoh knelt before him, violet eyes gazing into his own uncanny blue with a warmth Set had not seen directed at him since his mother's death. His Shadows welled up inside him, reminding him of their oath to never leave him and he soothed them with his relief and gratitude.

The Pharaoh smiled and said simply, "Welcome to my Shadow Court, Set, holder of the Millennium Rod," he said.


	2. New and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Set likes quiet places, befriends a cat, and gains a feathered enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Another slightly short chapter but I'm literally falking asleep while writing this. It was a long and stressful day. I'll hopefully have _Shadow Justice_ updated tomorrow and if I'm _really_ lucky, update this fic again tomorrow as well.

"It is an honor to serve under you, Great Pharaoh," he had said, kneeling before the great Pharaoh's throne, the Millennium Rod clutched tightly, possessively to his chest.

It had been a full week since he first took control of the Millennium Rod and swore his allegiance to the Pharaoh becoming a High Priest of the Shadow Court, but Set was still adjusting to the drastic changes. He had his own quarters in the palace. Not just his own bedroom, but his own _quarters_ ; and entire living space all to himself. Set had never known such extravagance before and it was difficult to get used to.

The bed was large enough for two people to sleep in comfortably and was situated in the middle of a windowless wall. That simply would not do. The first thing Set did after the servant who guided him to his new quarters left was reorganize. He dropped his things on the floor and pushed the bed across the room to the corner where the two windowed walls met. That would allow the breeze to blow across him at night while he slept. He hated feeling cooped up, it was too much like a cage.

The next thing he did was put his single bag of personal items on the bed, sat on the soft mattress, and began sorting through everything. All he had beside the Rod that were absolutely his were a handful of foreign coins he had collected over the years and hoarded, a simple knife, and a small bottle of cyprinum his mother had always kept with her. It was all he had of her anymore and he treasured the small bottle, only opening it to sniff when he felt overwhelmed.

That was a week ago. Now, Set hardly even saw his room. He was too busy studying in the scroll room. The scroll room was a safe place where few people went. It was too enclosed for Set's liking but he found a niche in the wall where he could secret himself away for hours on end and read. He devoured scroll after scroll of history, literature, spell work, and more importantly, the Shadows.

The strands of Shadow had never left Set, honoring their promise to him. One was always looping lazily around his arm, twisting like a snake. It warmed Set's heart every time he glimpsed the serpentine Shadow or felt it slither across his skin. The first day in Court had been tough but the Shadows had remained visible to him even without his myst- Shadow sight, he corrected himself. It was his Shadow sight, not mystic sight.

Set shifted in his little niche so the Rod did not jab painfully into his side and continued reading the scroll in his hands. He jerked his head, attempting to toss a few stray strands of brown hair out of his vision before finally giving in and tucking the strands behind his ear. He shivered when he felt the Shadow serpent slither from his arm to his ear, and down his neck to encircle his throat like a living necklace. The constant tickle was distracting, but not in a bad way.

In fact, in felt good, very good. It took several moments for Set to clear his head enough to focus on the hieroglyphs in front of him and not the insistent distraction the Shadow represented. He had finally gotten a hold of himself when he began to nod off.

That was the one annoying thing about this niche. It was quiet and out of the way, but that was because it was quiet and out of the way, no one ever came looking for him. That was something that had disappointed Set his first full day as a High Priest. The palace had been busy, servants and slaves rushing about in preparation for something. Set had tried to find out what it was but no one spoke to him, they hardly even acknowledged him except to avoid him.

He was loath to admit it, but it had hurt being ignored. None of his fellow High Priests had been available to speak to, too busy with their duties and conversing with the young Pharaoh. That brought to mind another problem Set had encountered: the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh had a fascination for games, particularly games of strategy. Set shared the Pharaoh's love for challenges of the mind. However, after the severe talking down he had received from Karim after his antics in the throne room the day he first took possession of the Millennium Rod, Set had been hesitant to approach the Pharaoh. He did not fear him as much as he probably should have, but he was not fond of audiences. Audiences meant people, lots of people, all with varying opinions of him.

Set knew and respected the power of rumor. Rumor was one of the things he had grown to understand and value to an extent during his time living on the streets. Rumor was what made a person or broke them. Rumor warned criminals of approaching guards, women bathing of approaching men, villages of marauders intent on enslaving them.

Set winced and deliberately turned his mind to other things. The Pharaoh he could deal with later. All he had to do was wait for whatever event the Court was preparing for to pass and then take his chance to speak with the Pharaoh about possibly playing a game. In the meantime, Set had to focus on staying awake. It had been a long day and his body was beginning to ache from the cramped space.

Reluctantly, Set realized it would probably be best if he took a walk to stretch his legs. He carefully rolled up the papyrus scroll and climbed out of his niche to replace the scroll in its rightful place on the shelf. After pausing to grab his uniform cap, he listened for the sound of someone coming and, when he did not hear anything, stepped around the corner and strode down the hall to the door leading outside.

The sun was high in the sky so it must be late afternoon or so. Wincing at the brilliant light, Set raised a hand to shade his eyes. His eyes were unused to the brightness. He always had been a bit more sensitive to bright light than other people. A breeze blew between the buildings and rustled Set's robes. He placed his cap on his head, grateful for the heavy gold which held the fabric in place despite the wind, and turned to the left.

He had no destination in mind; he simply wanted to walk. He enjoyed walking. It calmed him, allowed him to clear his mind, and observe his new surroundings. Absently, he picked of the fabric of his robes with his fingers as he looked around. The walkway was deserted but Set could hear sounds coming from the plaza ahead.

His curiosity peaked when he heard the distinct baritone of the Pharaoh and lifted his head, hoping to catch a glimpse of the young man. He was moments from stepping onto the patio when a black cat leapt down from a nearby rooftop and landed on the walkway in front of him.

Dark, slitted pupils in clear amber gazed at Set with aloof interest. For a moment, Set hesitated. Then he sighed and knelt down, holding out a hand for the feline to sniff. She, for the cat was definitely a she, leaned forward, whiskers brushing Set's tan fingers, and pressed her head into his palm. Heeding the not-so-subtle command, Set began scratching the cat behind the ears and under the chin.

She purred and padded forward to rub insistently against his bent leg. Set obediently ran his hand down the soft black fur on the cat's head and back, delighted when he both heard and felt the purrs intensify. The amber eyes closed in contentment, opening briefly to paw at Set's arm. After a moment of confusion, the young man held out his arms for the cat to hop into them.

Taking care to support the back legs, Set cradled the feline and continued to pet the soft head and back. He stood slowly, waiting for the cat's eyes to close and the purr to start up again before walking. His blue eyes softened and the faintest hint of a smile teased his lips when the cat nuzzled him, burrowing its face into his elbow.

This animal was the first living being to actually feel comfortable in his presence. The Shadow still slithering around his neck, slowed its motion and an offshoot reached out and poked Set's cheek. Blushing bashfully, Set projected his apologies for not including the Shadows. The Shadows were the first to accept and love him. Satisfied, the Shadow withdrew back to its place circling Set's dark neck radiating warmth and possessive adoration directly mirrored by its chosen user.

The female cat shifted to a more comfortable position in his arms and Set felt something soft flutter in his chest. He leaned down to press his lips to the feline's head when a high pitched scree accompanied by a face full of feathers and talons jolted him back to reality. Caught off guard, Set cried out, instinctively closing his eyes and ducking over the cat's body protectively. Unfortunately, the cat was not impressed by the feathered intruder and yowled, leaping from Set's arms and scampering away. Where she went, Set could not see. He was too busy using his now free arms to block the sharp talons and fight off the bird.

Frustrated beyond reason at the avian who dared scare away the first and so far only being in this palace who was comfortable in his presence, Set snatched off his blue cap and swatted it at the bird. He smacked it once, knocking the bird back. Cursing colorfully, Set chased the escaping bird, swiping at it with his cap. When the bird flew higher, trying to get out of the furious human's reach, Set yelled and threw his hat at the bird as hard as he could, stomping his foot in childish fury when the accursed bird dodged.

"Set!"

The young High Priest froze, recognizing the voice and suddenly wanting to be anywhere but where he was.

"What in Ra's name are you doing?"

Set took a deep breath, removing all emotion from his face, and turned around, bracing himself for a lecture. The young Pharaoh was staring at him in shock as was the High Priest Mahaad. Glancing briefly at the bearer of the Millennium Ring, Set focused on the Pharaoh.

"The bird attacked me," he said plainly. "I was simply returning the favor."

It took all Set's self control to not cringe and duck when he heard the familiar scree again. He did stare in dawning horror when the bird, a falcon he realized, flew down and landed on the Pharaoh's protected arm. The falcon belonged to the Pharaoh; and Set had just attacked it in front of him. The horror was quickly replaced by the more familiar anger.

"Is that thing yours?" Set demanded, ignoring protocol entirely.

"How dare you speak to the Pharaoh that way," Mahaad said. "Show some respect."

Set glared at his fellow High Priest. "I do respect the Pharaoh," Set said firmly, "but I do _not_ respect someone who cannot keep their pets under control."

The Pharaoh's violet eyes widened at the brusque way Set spoke, nodding as he tied the jesses on his falcon's talons to his leather glove. He waved off Mahaad and spoke. "He is my falcon, yes," the Pharaoh said. "I am surprised he attacked you. He is normally very friendly."

Set's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Well he was not friendly to me or my companion."

"Your companion?" the Pharaoh asked.

"I suggest you learn to control that animal before someone or something kills it," Set said, ignoring the question. Instead of waiting for a reply like he should have, Set turned on his heel and walked back to where his cap had fallen. He snatched it up, brushed the dust and sand off of it, and put it on.

"You're right."

Blinking at the unexpected words, Set turned back to the Pharaoh. "What?"

"I said, you're right," the Pharaoh repeated louder. "I will have to train Horus further. I do apologize for the attack. It was not deliberate, I assure you. I hope you will forgive me."

Set studied the Pharaoh, half expecting the words to be a joke. When the Pharaoh said no more, merely watched him, Set sighed. "You are forgiven."

"As for your method of address-"

"I speak as I was taught," Set said, interrupting. "On the street, no one has respect at first. Respect must be earned." The young man's unusual blue eyes stared hard into the Pharaoh's violet. "I respect your office, but I do not know you well enough to respect you as of yet." He straightened his robes, brushing the Rod with his fingertips as he did so. "Now, I shall be on my way."

"You are no longer on the street," the Pharaoh said.

Set shrugged.  "Could have fooled me."

* * *

Mahaad watched the newest High Priest turn to go and could not resist calling out after him. "Where have you been all week?" Set paused but did not turned back to face him. Mahaad took the pause as an indication the youngest High Priest was listening and continued speaking. "I wanted to test your abilities in Shadow magic several days ago but you have not been easy to find."

Set's shoulders were noticeably tense. "I was unaware anyone had any need of me," he said. "I did ask my second day here and was either ignored or dismissed." He turned fully around now, eyes hard. It was then that Mahaad noticed the strand of living Shadow swirling around Set's neck.

"We were busy preparing for the official celebration," Mahaad said calmly, watching the Shadow, hearing its voice whisper word Set most likely could not hear.

"Celebration?" Set asked surprised. "For what?"

"For your official presentation to the people of Egypt, of course," the Pharaoh answered. At Set's astonished look, the Pharaoh smiled, running a finger down the soft, feathered belly of his falcon Horus. "You must be presented to the people and officially assist in presiding over a public hearing. It is a tradition."

Set blinked. "I...see. And when is this celebration?" he asked.

"If all goes well," Mahaad said, "tomorrow. You honestly did not know?" he asked seeing the shock on Set's face. "I sent a slave to find you and inform you your second day here."

Set shook his head. "I never received any such message. None of the slaves or servants will speak to me," he said with a casual shrug.

"Why not?" the Pharaoh asked.

Set snorted, again raising the hackles on the back of Mahaad's neck. "Because I am new and generally not well thought of, or so the rumors say." Set waved his hand in a dismissive fashion. "Now, if you will excuse me," he turned to leave once more, "I must return to my studies."

Mahaad was truly puzzled. Was the boy honestly so unaware of his Shadow powers that he did not realize how oppressive and overpowering his aura came across to others sensitive to the Shadows' influence?

"Is that where you've been hiding then?" the Pharaoh asked. "I had wondered when I did not see you by the third day. Where have you sequestered yourself?"

Set shrugged. "A place."

Mahaad heard the Shadow looping Set's neck snicker and continue to whisper words of calm and adoration to its user. It was an interesting sight to see. Never in his life had Mahaad ever come across someone so close in power to the Pharaoh himself, especially as untrained as Set. Set's power was wild and chaotic but Mahaad desired to, if not tame it, then try to control it or temper it. It would prove a challenge, but Mahaad believed it would be worth it.


	3. Geb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Set meets Geb causing puppy shenanigans and war is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Just a couple things. First off, I'm sorry for the delay. Let's just say this series has taken over my life quite thoroughly and between it and school I'm running low on free time. ^^; Second thing, Iunu is the Egyptian name for the city of Heliopolis. Look it up, it's pretty interesting. It's also the place where the Egyptian god Atum/Atem was heavily worshipped. Fascinating, isn't it? Ah history.
> 
> Lastly, shoutout to one of my reviewers _zelka94_. She's drawing fanart for this. FANART!!! I've _never_ for something I've written before. So. Freakin'. Excited. Y'all, she can draw like nothing else. Stay awesome _zelka94_.

Set could not decide how he felt about all this. It was his fifth day as High Priest and the day of his official presentation to the people of Iunu. He supposed he should have seen something like this coming when he first accepted this position. The people needed reassurance of Egypt's power during this time of transition, but he was definitely not looking forward to it. He could talk his way out of most situations if he had to, but he much preferred avoiding those types of situations entirely. He had little to no tolerance for idiots and crowds meant a lot of idiots in one place at the same time.

He stretched again trying to get the kinks out of his back and received a sharp glare from the servant currently applying his kohl. Annoyed, Set returned the glare with one of his own and was gratified when the servant ducked her head submissively. Set rolled his eyes and purposely walked away from the servant's helping hands and made his way to his desk.

"You are dismissed," he said to the servant. "I can do this by myself."

The servant hesitated long enough for Set to turn around and glare before she hurried out of the room. Set huffed and turned back to his desk. He pulled a small box towards him and opened it, removing a small stick of kohl. Picking up the box, Set walked over to his dressing table and sat on the bench. He propped up a polished copper mirror and carefully applied the black kohl freehand using his reflection. This was a formal event, so he added slightly more kohl than usual.

Satisfied, he set the stick aside and pulled out a brush from the box. Tossing his long brown hair over his shoulder, he tugged the stiff bristles through the strands, taking his time undoing the occasional knots. Setting the brush aside, long tan fingers began separating his hair into three thick strands which he braided. He paused to stare at his face reflected back at him through the polished copper and groaned, dropping his face in his hands.

This was going nowhere. He felt like he was caught in a pool of stagnant water. Something had to happen to break the monotony. He lifted his head when he felt something tickle his fingers and saw a tiny thread of Shadow squirming between his fingers. His lips pulled back in a small grin.

Feeling much more confident now, Set stood and placed his cap of office on his head. Taking hold of the Millennium Rod, he took one last deep breath and made his way to the throne room. It could not possibly be that bad. He was only being presented to the people. He would not be required to actually talk to them.

* * *

It was bad. It was worse than bad. It was horrible. Ra take him to the Afterlife now and leave him there. Set wanted _out_. The presentation itself was not all that terrible. Set simply stood on the landing at the top of the stairs leading to the courtyard with the other High Priests and displayed his Millennium Rod for all to see.

The people had cheered for him, glad their Court was whole once more. For several moments, Set felt important, special. Then the Pharaoh began moving towards the steps and Set felt uncertainty begin to coil in his belly. When the Pharaoh began to descend the steps with Mahaad and Akhenaden close behind him, Set sighed. There was no escaping this.

That had been almost an hour ago. For an entire hour Set had endured the stares, the whispers, and the intermittent questions from a few brave souls who dared approach him. Everyone else avoided him, giving him a wide berth. Set was confused. He knew his height and unusual eye color could be intimidating, but the way people were looking at him, it was as if they were actually _afraid_ of him. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"You must not like crowds," Mahaad said, appearing beside Set.

Set stiffened, looking at his new companion in surprise. He mentally slapped himself for not keeping an eye on his surroundings. "Not particularly, no," he admitted reluctantly.

Mahaad smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry. I don't either. Isis is the worst. She can walk into a room and never speak a word and be satisfied."

Blue eyes focused on soft brown in barely concealed interest. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to calm down,"

"I am calm," Set said, studying the bearer of the Millennium Ring cautiously.

Mahaad shook his head. "You look calm, but your Shadows say otherwise."

Set blinked. "My Shadows say…? You can hear them?"

The magician nodded. "I have the ability to hear the Shadows' voices more clearly than the others although I can see them too if I focus. Yours tell me you are anything but calm and because of that, they and you are projecting an aura that can be felt by non-Shadow users as well as Shadow users."

Set looked around at the people curiously, opening his senses fully to the Shadows. He could feel Mahaad's Shadows, strong, protective, and well controlled tentatively feather against his own. Aware of what happened last time he touched Mahaad's Shadows, Set held back the urge to weave his own with them.

He could feel the Egyptian people around him. They were dimmer than his fellow High Priests and the Pharaoh, but they were still there on the edges of his senses. Because of this, Set began to be aware of the intense ebb and flow of the city's Shadows. They were alive and aware and reached out to him curiously. For a brief moment, it made Set truly feel welcome here, like he belonged. Then something distracted the Shadows.

Death.

Morbidly intrigued, Set turned to the direction where the death had taken place. The Shadows were coalescing somewhere to the west, close to the bank of the Nile. He never noticed when his feet began moving, taking him closer to whatever had attracted the Shadow's interest. He never heard Mahaad calling him. All he was aware of was the Shadows' desire to observe what was occurring.

 _What_ was occurring?

He approached the tall papyrus and reeds at the bank of the Nile and cast his gaze to the right. Blood was swirling in the water from a source hidden by the tall plants. A hissing sound rose from the water and Set almost turned away. Crocodiles were not something to be treated lightly. They could feast on whatever they wanted as far as he was concerned.

But the Shadows were tugging him forward and what was that high pitched whine? It was soft and so pathetic it tore at Set's heartstrings. He had only heard such sounds from the wild jackals in the desert. Curious, the young Priest stepped forward, pushing aside the thick reeds until he could see the body of a canine. It resembled a jackal but it was leaner and had slightly longer legs built for running swiftly. Its ears were long, erect, and had a rectangular shape.

A sha. More correctly, a _dead_ sha. The blood was from both the adult sha's wounds probably received in a fight against the crocodile as well as from the several dead pups around her. She had been defending her pups from attack and paid the ultimate price. She had been brave. Set bowed his head sadly in respect.

Then the high pitched whining returned and Set's eyes opened, flicking back and forth for the source. Another hiss from nearby made him freeze and glance cautiously to the side. The crocodile had returned and was slowly advancing through the water towards the riverbank. The heart wrenching whine returned and Set continued his search for the source.

He lifted the mother's rear haunches and was greeted by the sight of a tiny sha pup struggling to hold its head above the water. It's paws were stuck in the muddy river bottom holding him down. The water rippled so it covered its face before retreating revealing it once more slowly but surely drowning the puppy.

Set quickly but gently began working the tiny pup's paws free from the sticky mud, making sure to hold it's nose above the water's surface. When the pup finally came free, Seth picked it up and held it close to his chest protectively. The poor thing was thin, soaking wet, and covered in both its own and its mother's blood.

The crocodile hissed threateningly once more followed by a flurry of splashing water. Set whirled and glared at the crocodile. It was a stupid thing to do in hindsight, but by some miracle it stopped the reptilian beast in its tracks. It opened its mouth threateningly but Set merely narrowed his eyes and lashed out with his Shadows viciously. The crocodile flinched as if whipped and scurried back into the Nile to watch from a safer distance. It could wait a little longer before feasting.

Releasing a breath he had not realized he had been holding, Set shifted in the water's banks and looked down to the tiny life in his arms. The pup squirmed and whined, nibbling his finger as if hoping to get milk from it. The Shadows swirled around the sha, brushing it curiously mimicking Set's fingers.

Set had to wash the blood away and clean and dress the pup's wounds or it may not make it through the night. Set freed one of his hands and removed his hat. He gently placed the pup into the makeshift basket and stood. He would have to hurry but on the bright side, this would probably be a decent excuse to leave the crowd.

When he emerged from the reeds, he came face to face with a stunned Mahaad and a very worried Akhenadin. It was only then that Set realized he probably looked worse for wear. He looked down to appraise his appearance and wrinkled his nose at the wet and bloody state of his formal attire. They were probably ruined.

"Set!" Akhenadin exclaimed, rushing over to the newest Priest. He placed both hands on Set's shoulders and ran his one eye over the young man's body seeking any wound or signs of injury. Then Set felt the intrusive prickles of Akhenadin's Millennium Eye scanning his mind to find out what had happened.

"I see," the old man said, calming down. He lowered his gaze to the cap held protectively in Set's hands.

Set could feel the sha pup nudge the fingers of the hand currently covering the opening of his hat, hiding it from view. He instinctively leaned away, tucking his cap of office closer to his chest. Akhenadin gently pressed a finger between Set's and the youngest Priest felt soft, wet fur nuzzle up. Akhenadin's eyes softened as he removed his finger.

"Yes," he murmured. "Well done, Set," he said, meeting the young Priest's gaze with his single eye. Pride glittered in them. "Where is it's mother?"

"Dead," Set replied, refusing to look away from the older Priest and back to where the dead carcass still lay.

"You will be responsible for him, you know," Akhenadin said, lifting an eyebrow. "That means taking time away from your duties to do so, duties which must still be fulfilled. Your first priority is the people of Egypt and the Pharaoh himself. Do you understand?"

"I do."

Akhenadin heaved a sigh but the hint of pride never left his face. Then a smile stretched his old face and he looked kinder. "In that case, you may return to your chambers and take care of your new companion. Don't worry about the Pharaoh, I'll explain everything. You must attend the feast tonight, however; to refuse would be rude. But I hardly think your new friend will offend anyone." He gazed down at the cap again before shaking his head bemused. "Do you have a name for him?"

Set shook his head. "Not yet."

"Make it a good one, hm?" Akhenadin chuckled. "Now, off with you. Go on," he said, waving the boy away.

"It would seem I have missed something of importance," Mahaad said finally.

Akhenadin watched Set slip away from the crowd to a less busy entrance into the palace with a smile on his old face. He glanced at Mahaad and chuckled. "Boys will be boys, Mahaad. Set is young and he needs a friend. Let him have this."

"I would consider it if I knew what 'this' was," the keeper of the Ring said, crossing his arms in confusion.

"You'll find your answer if you look in those reeds," Akhenadin said, pointing to the tall plants lining the riverbank. "Although," he added as an afterthought, "I believe that sound would be a crocodile and they are not necessarily known for their appreciation for visitors."

Mahaad huffed. "You are being uncharacteristically evasive, my friend. Why not just tell me?"

"Hm? Because it is not my secret to tell, young man," he replied walking back to where the crowds still roamed. "Besides, we both know Set has been waiting for a chance to escape this since it began. Leave him be. He'll be at the feast tonight, perhaps with his new friend."

The Priest of the Ring watched his elder walk away in mild frustration. He worried about Set but his first duty was to the Pharaoh. If the boy wished to slip away, let him. The Pharaoh was more important at the moment. And if Akhenadin spoke true, then whatever secret the newest Priest held would be revealed tonight. Patience was indeed a virtue.

* * *

Set was increasingly aware of the drying blood and water ruining his formal attire. The fabric was stiffening and sticking to him uncomfortably. By the time he reached his private chambers, the bottom of his long skirt had become stiff and probably permanently dyed red. The servants would be furious.

A faint whine wafted up to his ears from the cap in his hands as the blue fabric shifted. He hurried to the bowl and pitcher of water by his bedside. Holding the cap to his chest with one hand, he placed the bowl on the floor and poured the water from the pitcher into the bowl before setting it aside. Then he set his cap down and gently pulled the sha pup from the makeshift basket.

The pup's fur was dirty and matted with water and blood. His tiny paws kicked pathetically, trying to find purchase in the empty air beneath them. Set placed the pup in the bowl and began washing it with his hands. The pup was none too happy to be splashed with water and continuously tried to escape. Needle-like puppy teeth nipped Set's fingers more than once before the Priest gave up avoiding them and simply let the pup nibble on his left index finger. It calmed the canine long enough for Set to grab a piece of cloth and begin working the dried blood out of the brown-red fur.

He had to add more water to the bowl a couple times when the puppy tried to escape tipping the bowl over and spilling its contents all over the floor. It was frustrating and had Set been unaware of the pup's circumstances, he would likely have been fuming by now. But he knew the pain of losing a mother and felt sympathy and exasperation instead.

He never noticed the time pass until he realized he was no longer in the sunlight. Surprised, he looked up and was stunned to see the sun dipping low in the reddening sky. The feast was in less than a hour and he had yet to wash and change into something clean and decent. On the bright side, the puppy was now clean.

Speaking of, Set looked back down at the canine and felt his lips quirk as the puppy hobbled out of the bowl and shook himself, its fur sticking out in all directions. The sha looked like a wet, brown-red fur ball with big eyes and a pink tongue. The strangest sound brushed Set's ears and it took him several seconds to recognize his own voice.

It startled him silent and the puppy paused its wonderings to look back at him. Set stared back at it in shock and awe. He could not remember the last time he had laughed. It felt strange but not in a bad way. He scooped up the canine and held it close trailing a finger up and down its belly smiling as the puppy's paws tried to catch the offending finger and nibble it in punishment. It warmed his heart to know he was wanted, needed on some level.

But he still had to clean the blood and dirt off himself and put on something at least remotely presentable for the feast. Setting the puppy down, Set made his way to his trunk and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. They were not as formal as the long, white sheer skirt he currently wore but hopefully no one would mind. It was still white after all, just not sheer.

He swiftly undressed and pulled on the long, white outfit. The hems brushed his ankles and, minus the slit up the side seams for easy maneuverability, could pass as semi-formal wear perhaps. He grabbed a long blue sash and tied it around his waste so the ends hung down his front and back. Then he tied a gold belt around his waist and reapplied the kohl around his eyes. Thankfully the braids in his hair had prevented tangles from forming so he did not have to bother with it.

He looked down at himself and sighed. It was not as formal as was required but it was still presentable and hopefully the Pharaoh would not punish him for the slight. It was not deliberate after all, just an unfortunate result of circumstances.

He knelt down and stared at the puppy who fell back on its bottom not so deliberately and stared right back at him, its pink tongue poking out. That was all the warning Set got before he was assaulted by the puppy's tongue. He was smiling again and gathered the pile of fluff into his arms and made his way back to his bed to grab the Rod and tuck it into his belt. One glance at his cap and Set knew it was completely stained and in no condition to be worn in public. No great loss, Set was not particularly fond of the article anyway.

Brushing a hand against the Rod, Set felt his Shadows respond with a caress of their own. Drawing on that, Set walked out of his chambers and down the hall to the great patio in the gardens where the feast would be held. Servants rushed about carrying plates of food and goblets of date wine and water the closer he got to the celebration.

When he arrived, he was relieved to see it had not come into full swing yet. He slipped into the darkening courtyard lit by numerous torches and the fading sunlight weaving between the column shadows until he was close enough to the Priest's table to step out. He had no desire to be mobbed by excited and enthusiastic people. He could tolerate them but he had almost reached his limit of crowds for the day.

Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. Someone all but tumbled into his side almost knocking him off balance. He staggered, clutching the puppy close to his chest, before turning to glare at the offender who turned out to be a young girl with messy brown hair. She jumped back waving her hands frantically.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I? I'm so sorry!"

Before Set could get a word in edgewise, the pup in his arms gave a high pitch bark and bit the girl's hand. She froze and Set felt the beginnings of fear tingle along his senses.

"Oh he's so cute!" the girl squealed, reaching out and petting the puppy's head. The canine ducked and tilted its head back, following the movements of her hand with its large eyes trying to nip her fingers again. "What's his name?"

Set blinked and stared down at the puppy in his arms. He had yet to give the little one a name. He hummed thoughtfully before replying, "Geb."

"Geb," the girl repeated, testing it out. She burst into a brilliant smile. "I like it," she chirped. "I'm Manna. You must be Set. Master's told me a lot about you."

"Master?" Set parroted curiously.

"Master Mahaad," the girl said happily. Set blinked in surprise as the girl continued. "He talks about you a lot. He says you're very powerful and have a lot of promise as a High Priest. He wants to help train you."

"Train me?"

Manna nodded. "On how to use magic," she said. "He said your very strong for an untrained Shadow user and thinks you have the potential for other magic as well." She bit her lip and looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and shifted nervously. "Maybe you could bring Geb with you when you come? Please?"

"Ah..." Set was unsure how to respond. This was probably the longest anyone had spoken to him with a smile on their face since he had become a High Priest. Experience told him to refuse, but his conscience and desire for friends encouraged him to accept. Geb's heart wrenching whine was the final nail in the coffin.

"Very well," he said.

"So," Manna said, leaning close into Set's personal space with a conspiring grin. "Why the change of clothes? Did you play in the mud?"

Set's cheeks burned and he leaned away from the invasion of his space. "I most certainly did not."

"Then why did you change?" she asked, winking. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"Geb was... His mother was... I saved him," he said.

"What does that have to do with it?" Manna asked in confusion.

Set's eyes narrowed. "She was killed by a crocodile and bleeding into the Nile. All of her pups were dead except Geb and he was drowning when I found him. I hardly see how a set of clothes is more important than a life," he snapped.

Mollified, Manna backed away and bowed her head. "I...I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know."

"Then perhaps you should not judge by appearance and stay out of business that does not concern you," Set said sternly. Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heal and walked away towards the table where his seat waited.

The wooden chair looked comfortable and was positioned near the far edge of the torchlit plaza. Mahaad, Akhenadin, and Shaada were already seated in their designated seats. The Pharaoh, however, was noticeably absent. Set turned back to the crowd of dancers and revelers scanning for the Pharaoh. He might not know the young man all too well and their first casual encounter, if it could be called that, was not on the best of terms, but the Pharaoh was still the Pharaoh and Set had an obligation to serve and protect him.

A black streak darted around his feet and Geb began wriggling in his arms. Set fumbled with the pup for a moment before it slipped free. Geb landed inelegantly on the stone floor and scampered away into the crowd after theblack streak leaving a stunned High Priest behind to chase after him.

"Geb! Come back!"

Set dodged the dancers and servants carrying platters and pitchers, eyes pinned to the tiny bundle of furry energy bounding through the crowd. This was insane and absolutely humiliating.

Set finally managed to dive down and catch Geb moments before the little canine got stepped on. He grabbed the scruff of its neck and yanked the puppy back into his arms protectively, hiding it and his bright red face from view. This was not how he imagined his first week as a High Priest of the Pharaoh's Shadow Court to go. He was off to an adventurous start.

"Set? Is that you?"

 _It seems this day can only get better,_ Set though dully. He forced himself to stand and turn to the speaker. The Pharaoh gazed back at him incredulously before his violet eyes settled on the furry bundle in the High Priest's arms. Immediately, the Pharaoh smiled and his eyes softened.

"And who is your friend?" the Pharaoh asked.

Set tightened his hold on the wriggling puppy and muttered, "Geb."

"Geb," the Pharaoh murmured. "A fine name. May I?" he asked, his hand half extended towards the pup. Set hesitated before nodding reluctantly. The Pharaoh's dark fingers scratched the soft fur on the pup's head and behind the ears gently. "What is he? He is unlike any jackal I have seen before although his coloring is similar."

"That's because he is not a jackal," Set replied. "He is a sha."

"A sha?" The Pharaoh's eyes grew round as they gazed at the pup in wonder. "I have never known of a sha taken in by humans before. You are blessed Set."

Set heaved a sigh. "So you say," he said. "My clothes would say otherwise."

The Pharaoh laughed. "Yes, I did notice you had changed. Akhenadin informed me you had taken in a new friend but he neglected to mention the state of your clothes." The Pharaoh's smile was open and guileless. "I suppose Geb's retrieval was not a simple task."

"No," Set replied softly remembering the dead mother. "It was not."

The Pharaoh's smile faded and he placed a hand on Set's arm in a comforting gesture. "Come," he said. "Let us feast tonight. I am sure you are hungry after your adventures today," he said wryly. "Perhaps afterwards you and I can speak in private. I would like to play a game with you."

"A game?" Set asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow your duties begin in earnest and I know I at least wish to take advantage of what peace and quiet I can get before that time." Violet eyes dimmed. "The empire of New Thanagar to the south has officially declared war against us," he said softly as the two began walking back to their respective seats.

"What?"

The Pharaoh nodded. "It is true. I received the official declaration in blood the other day." He sighed. "An entire caravan of travelers from the west were massacred. They were traders who carried few weapons, and yet the bastards slaughtered them. I cannot allow such actions to go unpunished." He paused and met Set's strange eyes with his own. "I would like to take advantage of my last day of peace before war. Would you honor me with your presence?"

Set blinked and nodded. He blushed when he remembered Geb beginning to settle in his arms. "I would, great Pharaoh but..."

"Your friend is welcome to join us, of course," the Pharaoh said laughing. "How could I refuse such an adorable face?"

"Indeed," Isis said, stepping forward with a sleek, black cat resting lazily in her arms. It was the very same cat which had greeted Set the other day.

Set's eyes grew round just as Geb struggled to escape his grasp and get at the cat. The feline merely opened it's large eyes and gazed at the sha with disdain before closing them and resting once more. "Is she yours?" he asked the Priestess.

Isis smiled benignly. "I like to think so," she said slowly. "But perhaps the better way to describe Bastet's and my relationship would be, I am hers? When she deigns to allow my presence, that is."

Set's lips twitched up. "I know the feeling."

Isis hummed. "Is he yours?" she asked, gazing at the sha still in Set's arms.

Set nodded. "His name is Geb."

Isis hummed appreciatively. "A sha," she murmured. "He will grow up well and be a loyal companion," she said. Set blinked and even the Pharaoh's eyes narrowed. Isis ignored their reactions and smiled invitingly. "I suggest we return to our seats before the party finishes without us."

"Karim?" the Pharaohs asked, recovering first.

Isis glanced over her shoulder. "He is with Akhenadin," she said. "They will meet us momentarily."

Set took his seat between Isis and the empty seat he was soon occupied by Akhenadin who was laughing at something Karim had said. The old Priest smiled at Set noticing the sha pup in his lap.

"Should you ever require assistance raising him, you have but to ask," Akhenadin said graciously.

"You have my thanks," Set murmured gratefully. "But I will not be needing it."

Akhenadin nodded taking no offense. "We have Court tomorrow morning then I would like to start on your studies."

"Studies?"

"Yes," Akhenadin replied. "I need to learn where you stand in your academics before I can start tutoring you. Mahaad has offered to help you harness your magic if you wish. I highly suggest you at least try it. Mahaad is a good teacher and I believe his student, Manna, will give you a challenge."

"I doubt that," Set said curtly.

"Do not be so quick to judge," Akhenadin said. "Big things often come in small packages." Set nodded, chastened. "We will have a practice Shadow Duel within a few days which you are required to attend," Akhenadin continued. "We need to learn how to fight as a cohesive team should our talents ever be called upon in battle."

"Yes," Set said softly. "I heard."

Akhenadin hummed unhappily. "What was done was a travesty and an offense. So many innocent lives." He sighed. "I have a feeling we may need all the help we can get in days to come."

With those morose words rattling around Set's head, the feast began in earnest. But he could hardly focus on it with the thought of war on the horizon. This would not be easy. He enjoyed a good challenge.


End file.
